1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2006-347782 discloses a multilayer ceramic capacitor. This multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a first internal electrode, a second internal electrode facing to the first internal electrode across a dielectric ceramic layer, a first external electrode electrically connected to the first internal electrode, and a second external electrode electrically connected to the second internal electrode.